Brandish μ
Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・ミュー, Burandisshu Myū), known as "Nation Destroyer" (国崩し, Kuni Kuzushi), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. She is a part of the Alvarez Empire and a former member of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also led her own team inside the Imperial Army, the Brandish Squad. She is also a close friend of Dimaria Yesta. When she performs her Command T Magic that alters the size and mass of anything, she knowingly van able to bring a nation to its knees. "I'm sorry but I... simply have little tolerance for anything I find tedious." :—Brandish μ, to Team Natsu and the Straw Hats in "And the Land Just Vanished". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Amber Connors (English), Manami Numakura (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Brandish is a young woman, age-wise around Lucy's, who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, purple cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears silver cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold colored swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with purple fur around the collar. The swimsuit is designed with a single curved line with multiple arches in the middle while separating the upper part of it from the more detailed lower part. The upper parts of the swimsuit is in gold while the lower parts of it has a dark-brown color with horizontal gold colored diamond shapes scattered all over it. In addition, she wears a dark-brown choker around her neck with golden chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh. * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Around 25 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Brandish has been shown to have a very calm, but waspish attitude. She has stated that she dislikes troublesome affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, although as highlighted by Dimaria Yesta she occasionally can be quite irritable, moaning in annoyance or sighing in displeasure when it comes it to anyone, or anything she dislikes. She is without fear of death or torture, piquing her enemies to assassinate her while refusing to disclose any information of herself. When it comes to her soldiers or underlings, she has little affection or sympathy for them, carefree when ordering them around while justifying that she considers them her "pets", although mentioning she does take care of them if they correctly do her bidding. She lacks naivety, while showing she can be manipulative and deceptive when need be, as demonstrated when she deceived Lucy into undoing her restraints, ensnaring her once liberated. She apparently also like soft and fluffy things, as she was enamored by traveling on Happy once he was enlarged, hugging him in delight. Her mother's murder has affected her greatly and her misunderstanding that Layla is the perpetrator results in her desire to obtain revenge on the Heartfilias. Despite this, she regrets having to murder Lucy as a way of getting over her death, and sheds remorseful tears as she tries to go through with the act. After traveling to Star Memory with Aquarius and learning the real tragedy behind her mother's death, she reacts at her murder with horror. Unable to change the outcome these events, she collapses into a hysterical fit of tears, showing that even under her unflappable exterior she is also vulnerable to sadness when it comes to her loved ones. Brandish can also be mischievous and playful at times. During their travels to find August, she joyfully used her Magic to make Natsu's head larger because he wanted it and shrinking Lucy's breasts as well as making them bigger. She also said that she has that strong urge to mess with Lucy. Despite all the revelations, she still retains her allegiance to her Emperor and wishes to neither be pitied by her enemies nor join them. Relationships Friends/Allies * Fairy Tail ** Erza Scarlet * Mermaid Heel ** Millianna ** Araña Webb ** Beth Vanderwood ** Risley Law * Yukino Aguria Family * Grammi (Mother; Deceased) Neutral * Jellal Fernandes * Minerva Orland Rivals Enemies * World Government * Phantom Lord * Alvarez Empire ** Neinhart ** Larcade Dragneel Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Magic and Abilities Techniques The named techniques that are used by Brandish that involve her Magic are as follows: Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Brandish possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. Observation Haki Brandish possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Conqueror's Haki Brandish possesses the ability to use Conqueror's Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Dagger: Brandish carries a dagger that she stashes in her left coat compartment, able to use it by stabbing or thrusting it at her target. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Brandish μ Fairy Tail Wiki * Brandish μ Heroes Wiki * Brandish μ Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters